Recently, the interval between adjacent bit lines and the interval between adjacent word lines has been significantly narrowed with efforts to miniaturize semiconductor memory devices. As the interval between the bit lines or between the word lines is reduced, a parasitic capacitance between adjacent lines increases. When the parasitic capacitance between the bit lines increases, there is a possibility that noise that enters one bit line will cause noise on an adjacent bit line.